Zatanna and Robin fanfic
by yulissahtapia
Summary: This is just the first chapter can't wait for the next one
1. chapter 1

How I met you

Chapter 1

One quite afternoon Batman asked In a low voice so nobody could hear him expect for Zatara "So..Giovanni,when is your daughter going to join the team?" Zatara was shocked of what Batman just asked Zatara then he Immediately responded shocked "Why would ask such a question,Batman?" Batman was looking at Zatara in the eyes then looked away and said as he turned "Well I was just wondering, I mean we have a very well skilled Magician on the Justice League,but I guess we need another one on the Young Justice team." He paused then looked at Zatara then Zatara said "Well I just don't know I mean she's my only daughter and I'm scared something might happen to her while she's on a mission." He had a face of disappointment and scared mixed together. Then Batman slightly put his palm on his shoulder and opened he's mouth "I know how you feel I was the same when Robin wanted to be a Superhero,he was just nine years old and then he just had to fly and do it and now he is strong, intelligent, and he even calls him self ''Handsome''. They both just smiled and chuckled but did not laugh,Batman wasn't type of laughing person. "Batman I will she if she wants to join the team,but I'm still a little concerned of it." Then Batman paused him and said "Though Zatara she still has to be tested with her combat skills" Zatara then spoke "So she has to she has to be tested by skill?" The Magician said the an eyebrow raised "Yes." Batman said then opened his mouth "Well she can't know that we are test her so I need a time that I can watch her do this list of things Martial arts,Gymnastics and Ballet. Martial Arts for combat and kicks and Gymnastics for flexibility and Ballet for Balance and I just need to test her with those skills before she joins the team" He paused and let Zatara talk, "Will..." Zatara thought to himself and then spoke again "She does all of those sports expect for Martial arts, but she has a tournament tomorrow at 4 pm." Batman raised an eyebrow as he spoke "What skill exactly?"

Zatara then Immediately said "Oh.Um.Gymnastics.Its a Gymnastics meet so you can come and watch her." "Yes,I guess that covers the Gymnastics part I will bring Aqualad and robin with me. That's okay with you right?" Batman said looking at Zatara "Yes.That's fine." Zatara said. "Ok I will see later" Batman left and went though the zeta-tubes. Zatara Just walked to his house sense he didn't live far away but he had to change to normal clothes "Eganhc ot lamron sehtolc" he said a spell then he left with normal clothes on and walked home.

 **Review please and sorry sort chapter Next Chapter coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaimer: I don't own any of the DC comics or Young Justice it all goes to the Warner Bros and DC Comics**

 **Meanwhile at the cave**

As usually the team was talking to Kaldur for what they had to be ready for their next mission, but he had been interrupted by Batman. "Um,Aqualad.Robin.I need to talk to you for a minute." Batman turned around to find a place to talk were superboy couldn't hear them. Batman decided to use Robin's room. While Batman put his fingerprint Kaldur and Robin looked at each other with confusion and shrugged their shoulders. As they came in batman closed the door and opened his mouth. "Ok,tomorrow we are going to a gymnastics tournament." Robin was shocked, but confused at the same time,then said "Wait Batman did you just say "we"." Batman nodded "Why are we going to this gymnastics tournament anyway?" Kaldur asked with his arms crossed "That's for me to know and for you to find out." Batman said then stepped once,but then he spoke again, "Don't tell this to the others." he said in his normal voice (serious),they both nodded,as soon as they nodded Batman left and they just stood there alone of a few seconds then went back with the team. "What do you think it's about or who?" Robin asked "I don't know,but Batman never jokes about something." Kaldur answered,but M'ggan heard Kaldur and asked "Who never jokes about something?" Robin's eyes widen open and immediately responded "Oh.Um nothing we were just arguing about who would never joke around." "Well I think I know who never jokes around." "Who is it?" M'ggan asked "Kaldur. He's always a stick in the mud." Wally said in response to M'ggan's question unlike the others were just laughing "I'm not a stick in the mud Wallace!" Kaldur said with a anger voice.

"Sorry I was just saying." Wally said. "Ok let's just put all of this aside and get back to work." Robin said "Yes let's get back to work."

 **Hey sorry this was like a month or 2 late but I've been really busy with school stuff so yea and plzz... REVIEW!!** **(Oh and sorry for a short chapter again the next one well be longer promise. :) )**


End file.
